


The Stars With You

by planetundersiege



Series: Allura Ship Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ship week, Couple, Cute, Earth, F/M, Love, Microfic, Night, Oneshot, Post War, Stars, Sweet, Voltron, kallura, meteor shower, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Allura ship week: Day 5: Stars.Kallura.Keith shows Allura the beauty of Earth’s night sky.





	The Stars With You

Allura and Keith laid down on the soft green grass of Earth, holding each other’s hands with smiles on their faces as they looked at the black nights sky filled with twinkling stars that resided lightyears away. It was in the middle of summer, their first summer together on Earth since the war had finished, and it was the first time they ever got to act as a real couple.

It was way past midnight, a meteor shower would show up soon according to the news, and the weather had been just right. Once Keith had found out, he had been ecstatic and wanted to show Allura immediately. She had been skeptic at first, what was so special about a meteor shower, something you’ve seen before.

His answer had been the memories, and who you spent that moment with, before giving her a light kiss on her delicate lips.

Now it was time, and Allura admired the stars, along with her lover. He had been right. Even if she had seen the stars millions of times, along with a few meteor showers, everything felt different now, a new experience when she was with Keith. She had never seen anything so spectacular, and the fact that she got to spend this time with him, yes, it changed everything.

This would forever be one of the days she remembered clearly. Just her, Keith, and the stars.


End file.
